


New Ink

by Inkbloodpaperandbone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, other characters mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbloodpaperandbone/pseuds/Inkbloodpaperandbone
Summary: Buck has a new tattoo.Eddie reacts accordingly.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 524





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-written on Tumblr as an addition to  
> [this fantastic idea ask](https://evaneddie.tumblr.com/post/620270637949288448/imagine-buck-getting-a-small-tattoo-of-some-art%22)
> 
> by @evaneddie to @lafdbuckley that I couldn't help myself but write.

Buck has a new tattoo. That's the glancing thought that sweeps through Eddie's mind Monday morning as the two men get ready for their shift together in the locker room.

Eddie catches a glimpse of fresh ink and pink skin as his friend swaps a gray sweater for his navy uniform shirt.

"What's that?" Eddie catches Buck's wrist, stopping him from doing up the last of his shirt buttons. Buck looks down at Eddie's hand then trails his gaze up to the other man's face, head tilting slightly. He looks like a confused puppy Eddie thinks. Hen's right when she calls Buck the station's honorary golden retriever.

"What's what?"

Eddie shakes his head at his best friend's childish deflection. He lets go of Buck's wrist to pull aside the man's shirt. There over his left ribs is a small tattoo.

The design is so simple it's almost crude really. A little yellow sun. The kind a child draws.

In fact it looks very similar to the kind of sun Christopher draws.

Eddie's brain short-circuits.

That is the sun Christopher draws. The very sun Eddie watched Christopher draw on Buck's cast almost a year ago now. The same sun that was on Buck's card at the ill fated party at Athena and Bobby's.

The same sun on the picture Christopher had shown Buck when they'd had a video games and pizza night at Buck's apartment last Friday night.

Buck has gotten a tattoo of Christopher's drawing.

"Eddie," Buck waves a hand across his face, "you okay man?"

"You got a tattoo of Chris' sun?"

Buck looks down at himself, and laughs.

"Oh yeah man. I love Chris' drawings."

Eddie makes a strangled noise, Buck's head shoots up in concern. Before he can say anything Eddie tugs Buck towards him with the hand still clamped on Buck's shirt.

Their mouths clash together clumsily. Buck's balance has been thrown off by the sudden movement and Eddie's unused to having to reach up to kiss someone.

It's by no means the most graceful of first kisses, but Buck's hands come to rest on Eddie's waist after a moment spent paused in shock. And Eddie brings his free hand to cup his jaw, deepening the kiss.

It's no Hollywood fireworks and confetti kiss, but that doesn't make it any less perfect.

Maybe it lasts thirty seconds, maybe thirty minutes but eventually they both have to breathe, and the two men separate. Buck leans his forehead to Eddie's for a moment catching his breath. He pulls away and lifts a hand from Eddie's waist to take the one Eddie is still clasping his shirt with.

"So I guess you like the tattoo, huh." He teases, slotting their fingers together, palm to palm.

Eddie scoffs, rolling his eyes. Buck just grins.

"You're an idiot."

"No I'm not, I've got an awesome new tattoo by my favourite artist and you just kissed me for it. I'd say I'm making all the good life choices."

Eddie traces the ink with his free hand, Buck jerks slightly at the pressure on the healing skin.

"Chris is gonna want to see it, you should come over tonight. Have dinner with us."

"Like a date?"

Eddie nods, "Like a date."

A loud knocking makes the two jump apart and turn towards the source of the intrusion.

Chimney has stuck his head round the door. He cackles at his friends shocked faces.

"Sorry to cut this beautiful moment short lovebirds but our shift started five minutes ago." With that he backs away blowing them kisses as he goes.

Eddie turns back to Buck and silently mourns the loss of Buck's tattoo as the man finally finishes buttoning his shirt. But Chimney's right, their shift has started. Time to by professional.

Later after a long day's work filled with teasings, with exclaimed 'finallys' and money exchanged over lost bets, Eddie will drive them back to his house, they'll pick up pizza on the way, and relieve Carla from her Christopher duties for the night.

Chris will go nuts over seeing his drawing as a tattoo on Buck's chest and start drawing new designs for 'his Buck'.

Buck will lose badly at mario cart while Christopher cheers on his dad. They'll put the little boy to bed when he eventually tires out and slumps against Buck on the couch as they watch Finding Dory for the eightieth time this month.

And they'll kiss again in the kitchen when they should be washing up. And again on the couch, and again in bed. And well you get the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't help myself and wrote this follow up the the previous chapter.  
> Unfortunately I accidentally deleted the first half and had to rewrite it. Meaning that this took me much longer than it should of.  
> I'm not 100% on how this turned out but i hope you like it.

On the anniversary of the tsunami Buck gets a new tattoo. This time Eddie and Christopher go with him.

It's been three months since Eddie all but jumped Buck in the station's changing room, unable to hold back his feels upon seeing his son's drawing on his now boyfriend's skin. 

It's funny but in hindsight not all that suprising how well they've transitioned from best friends to lovers. It's not exactly smooth sailing, no relationships ever are but in a way very little has changed. Only more kissing and umm other stuff.

In the week leading up to the first anniversary no one at work has braved speaking of the upcoming event. It's a date that marks a extremely traumatic time for both men, and Bobby - both the station captain being cautious about any potential risk of having the two at work on such a emotionally charged day and Bobby the friend, wanting to allow them time for themselves - has given the two men the day off.  
Neither had protested.

The city of LA still bore the scars of that fateful day in the streets and sidewalks of the most affected areas. In the buildings still under construction and renovation to repair the damage left by the water and debris. As the date drew closer new memorials for the dead and the missing where remade. But LA and it's people were healing. No matter how slow.

They're healing too, this little family of three they've created, Eddie thinks on the morning of the anniversary as he watches Christopher cheerily eat rice crispies giggling around each mouthful whilst Buck dramatically throws away the toast Eddie burnt and proceeds make more. It's a scene he's seen almost everyday now for the past couple of months but it hasn't gotten old yet.

Christopher still had nightmares, although they were becoming fewer and further between. He was still going to therapy and had even begun swimming again. In the shallow end clinging to his dad or Buck but it's progress.

Since learning that Buck had gotten a tattoo of his drawing Christopher has steadily been filling the Diaz household with new tattoo designs. Crayons and markers have been worn down to unusable stubs and there probably isn't a shred of paper that hasn't been doodled on.  
Eddie doesn't mind, and has found himself perusing the arts and crafts section of the local superstore, Buck in tow for new supplies. 

The news Buck getting a tattoo in reminder of surviving the tsunami (and the subsequent upheaval of the lawsuit, Eddie's fight club drama and the actual work of just dealing with it all) came during the billionth rewatch of Finding Dory with Buck confiding to Eddie in a low voice as not to disturb Christopher who was lodged between them fast asleep on the sofa, that he was thinking of asking Christopher to draw it.

Of course Christopher took to the task with all the enthusiasm a nine year old could muster- which was a lot.

He and Christopher had spent several nights after dinner huddled around the coffee table surrounded by paper and crayons working on it.  
The end result wasn't anything elaborate or big - in keeping with the rest of Buck's tattoos.  
Buck had also suggested that they made a day of going to the tattoo parlor on the tsunami's anniversary, to replace a bad memory with a good one. 

Christopher finishes with his cereal, he rinses out the bowl as Eddie's taught him before hurrying off to get ready for their outing. Both Buck and Eddie where already dressed, Buck looking over the final design fondly as they wait in the lounge.

The design was three small fishes swimming in a wave.  
There's been around ten different versions before now, but Christopher has become somewhat of a perfectionist and had deemed each preceding "not right" and thrown away.  
Christopher has been telling everyone, friends, family, school teachers, random strangers in the street, everybody, that he's going to be a tattoo artist when he grows up.

Secretly Eddie worries that Chris will be heartbroken if this latest career dream doesn't pan out, although Christopher is likely to change his mind soon enough. He is nine after all and it's less frightening than his kid wanting to be a firefighter or astronaut. The thought of his little boy millions of miles away in outer space - nope not happening, no way.

Christopher's dexterity is good for a child his age with CP, his handwriting is improving and his art - though Eddie is definitely basis - is great for someone his age. Who knows. Maybe.

Christopher emerges from his room a suspiciously full backpack slung over his shoulder. Buck takes it from him and peers inside. When he shows the contents to Eddie, he can't help but laugh. Christopher has crammed a box of crayons, a paper pad, several power rangers and a couple of handfuls of Lego in side.  
Buck slips the folded design inside before scooping up Christopher to carry him to Eddie's truck.  
Eddie follows locking up behind him.

The drive to the tattoo parlor is a short one - well short for LA, only a little traffic since the morning rush hour has long since died - they arrive twenty minutes before the booked appointment, Christopher audibly excited as the truck pulls up.

The parlor is situated between a fancy free weight gym and a organic vegan coffee shop, it's larger than Eddie expected, there's a huge mural of flowers and birds in mixed styles reaching out over the shop front.

Glass doors lead into a spacious waiting area with a floor to ceiling shelving unit decorated with action figures and retro toys acting as a divider between said area and the actual work space.

Christopher drags his dad over to the shelves for a closer look whilst Buck confirms his appointment with the cheery receptionist a young guy with a purple mohawk and tattoos on every exposed bit of skin besides his face, he introduces himself as Luka and directs them to the couch to wait on before hurrying off to fetch their artist.

Both Buck and Christopher are practically vibrating in excitement. It's cute Eddie thinks as he ruffles his son's curls. 

Chris has got the design stored in his backpack along with his latest sketchbook and some crayons to keep himself entertained. The little boy rummages through his bag whilst they wait, occasionally shoving unwanted items into Buck's waiting hands until Chris triumphantly pulls out his drawing.

"Is this the famous Christopher?" A lilting voice calls out. The owner, a short women probably in her mid-forties, the visible skin of her arms and legs adored with flowers and Disney characters, comes into view around the dividing wall.

She hurried over hugging Buck before turning to Eddie, hand out in greeting, they shake hands quickly. "I'm Mara, you must be Eddie, and you must be Christopher."  
She shakes Chris hand too making him giggle.  
"Well let's get this show on the road."

Lead into the main shop, Eddie looks over the room, more tattoo inspired murals cover the walls, one of which has a large flat screen TV hanging from it. There are three workstations with cushioned benches, wheeled stools and a desks. One station is already occupied, the burring of an ink gun travels the room.

Mara's station is already partly prepped, the bench and it's adjoining rests wrapped in plastic, several ink bottles line up along the desk. As she sets up her equipment Mara explains each step to Eddie, Buck and Christopher, although Eddie notes that she's directing the conversation to his son. Chris is utterly enraptured by it asking questions and peering closer.  
Buck sits down on the bench rolling up his t-shirt sleeve to his shoulder. Eddie takes a seat on one of the free chairs, beside it, laying a hand on his boyfriend's thigh. Christopher comes over and Eddie picks him up to set Chris on his knees.  
Christopher's backpack and crutches are leant against the leg of the second chair out of the way.

Mara demonstrates to Christopher how his drawing is printed on to a transfer sheet, " Like the temporary tattoos you can get with sweets," she explains, " it'll let me trace the design with my gun so it'll match perfectly with your drawing."

Mara, sitting on her stool, scoots up the side of the bench to were Buck is waiting.  
"Okay Christopher now I'm going to wipe Buck's arm.." Buck makes a face at Chris as Mara does so causing the little boy to laugh.  
"...where the tattoo will go so that the skin is all nice and clean and then we press the transfer paper on like so.." 

The transfer paper is pressed to the inside of Buck's right bicep, Mara rubbing the paper to get it to stick down smoothly.  
"Hold that there sweetie." She tells Buck as she moves to ready the ink gun with the first needle before turning back to Buck and starts removing the transfer.

"Now we peel it back and the design should now be on Buck's arm." Mara explains shooting a grin at Eddie and Christopher.

It looks really good already" Christopher chimes as the design comes into view.

"Sure does buddy." Buck agrees flexing his bicep like an old fashioned boxer, Eddie rolled his eyes, good god he loves this dork.  
There's a part of Eddie that is still scared by how much love he feels for the man in front of him. Scared by how deeply that love has rooted it's way into his heart.

Eddie has had only three great loves in his life, Shannon, Christopher and now Buck. And each love is very different. Shannon was his first love, a highschool sweetheart turned wife and mother of his child. Despite their estrangement, their fumbled reconciliation and her untimely death that love still lives, though it no longer romantic in nature. A nostalgic love, a remorseful love but still love all the same.

His love for Christopher is all consuming. It is fierce and unbreakable. The love of a parent, wildly protective and proud. A love that for a long time was the only real thing Eddie felt he could show the world. Not just another role to play. Another title add to the list, like dutiful son, loving husband, war hero veteran, firefighter etc, etc.

His love for Buck grew out of the kind of friendship Eddie hadn't had since childhood, an easy friendship (despite the rocky start) that filled in the cracks left by Shannon's abandonment, his parents disapproval, the stress of single parenthood.

It grew as Buck began nudging his way into the life Eddie and Christopher were building in LA.  
It grew from Buck introducing him to the godsend that is Carla Price. It grew from the endless random trivia Buck spouted. It grew from their seamless partnership on calls, from joking around with their friends.

Most importantly it grew from Bucks devotion to Christopher, his ability to work out ways to make that little boy laugh, to work out ways to help Chris do the things other kids could do. To have Christmas with his dad despite work. From Buck's sheer desperation to find and protect Christopher during the tsunami to his utter relief he was found alive and unharmed. The fact he loves Christopher so much he didn't think twice about getting a tattoo of a silly little doodle just because.

Eddie thinks of this love as Buck holds his arm still whilst another of Chris' drawings is permanently etched into his skin.  
All in all the whole tattooing process doesn't take long given the size and simplicity.

Christopher has charmed Mara and her fellow colleagues who come over to say hi and is reaping the benefits of being a cute nine year old as the adults scramble to accommodate his every whim from choosing what to watch on the TV to being set up at a spare desk to draw when he gets bored to getting a chocolate milkshake from the café next door when the parlor's intern goes on a coffee run.  
Eddie hopes Chris will never use his cuteness for evil but doesn't protest the spoiling. 

Buck turns out to be terrible at sitting for a tattoo. He fidgets and winces. Makes faces and keeps nearly distracting Mara with random questions and jokes.  
But Mara is clearly used to this, barely batting an eye and steadily working on.

When the last of the ink is applied and the the excess is wipe away she gives them a chance to look over the work.  
It looks good even as the skin starts to redden, Buck is grinning from ear to ear.  
"Pretty great huh Chris"

"Yuh huh." Christopher nods excitedly as he scrambles in for a closer look, hand reaching out to poke at it.  
"Does it hurt?"

"It does if you poke it buddy." Christopher jerks his hand back.  
"Sorry."

Buck laughs and pulls Christopher into a one armed hug, he looks over the boy's head and gestures to Eddie who moves to join in as Mara comes back to finish wrapping up Bucks arm.  
She gives him a well rehearsed run down of after care, joking that she knows Buck knows what to do but that she also knows with his luck it's best to be on the safe side.

By the time Christopher's things are cleared away back into his backpack, buck has already paid.  
Christopher shuffles shyly up to Mara and hands her a bit of paper. It's a drawing of a tattoo gun, a bit wobbly but clearly it's meant to be a tattoo gun.  
Eddie watches as the woman smiles, a little teary eyed and thanks his son proclaiming the drawing will have to be hung up somewhere in the shop.  
Christopher preens.

The day's still young as the trio get back into the car, Buck suggests getting some ice cream which Christopher enthusiastically agrees. Eddie knows that ice cream on top of a chocolate milkshake will mean trouble come bed time. But how can he resist the double whammy of both Christopher and Buck's pleading eyes.

They'll be the death of him for sure.  
But Eddie doesn't mind.

Today maybe the anniversary of one of the worst days of their lives, but so far it's been pretty great.  
So they go and get ice cream. Christopher will make a monstrousitity of chocolate, whipped cream, sprinkles and gummy bears he won't be able to finish. But will get brain freeze from eating his too quickly and will pester Eddie for kisses to make it better. Eddie will pretend to be annoyed but secretly enjoy his boyfriend's silliness.

Today will officially become a cheat day when Buck orders from their favourite Chinese restaurant too tired to cook after running around the backyard with Chris for hours after they get home.

And when Christopher has finally crashed and has been tucked into bed Eddie will grab a couple of beers and they'll sit and watch nonsense on TV.

It'll have been a good day, better than expected but nothing majorly special. Just the three of them, together happy and healthy and whole.  
And if Eddie is honest he can't imagine anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact Mara my oc tattoo artist is actually based on my mum, who is a licensed tattoo artist irl and the shop is loosely based the shop a fellow tattoo artist friend of hers owns.


End file.
